Matters of the Heart
by Lexus Manna
Summary: A collection of one shots that tell of Al's blooming relationship with the girl of his dreams.
1. How?

Anya-12 Al-14

* * *

Anya's finger's played the piano with such ease I could only stare. It' was a beautiful piece, simple yet elegant. Like her. She swayed ever so gently to the music. I had know her since she was five and had carried brother home when he had hurt his leg. She was an amazing kid. Reassuring mom that he was fine, that his foot was only bruised. Then it happened. She was in the door when mom had called her name, she stopped then turned her skirt spun out ever so slightly as she turned and the light caught her eyes those beautiful red eyes. That was the moment I knew I loved her.

Anya finishes the piece and turns to leave the audritoriam. I began to clap. She looked up, startled then smiled, that sweet lovely smile.

"Hello! Um, who are you?" she said.

My heart fell slightly, so she didn't recognize me.

"Just a passer bye." I responded

"It's not every day we get visitors. Especially ones in suits of armor!" she said "Are you lost?"

"No " I said quickly getting up and leaving

"Hey! Wait!" she called after me as I crashed through the door exiting the auditorium. I nearly ran over brother.

"So?" he asked

"No" responded looking at the ground.

She didn't remember me, the head injury had seemed to erase her childhood, she didn't remember her brother, Daj.

But how could she still not remember me?

* * *

More one shots to come

NO FLAMING!


	2. Cold

Anya walked along the street. It was almost midnight. The frigid air cut like a knife through her thin cheer-leading uniform. It was skimpy and provocative and blue. So blue.

And Anya was so cold.

A flash of light. No, not light..hair. Blonde hair, a red coat. And a giant suit of armor was walking besides him. She passed them.

"Hey! HEY!" Called a voice.

Anya turned on her one heel.

"Yes?" she asked praying that they would not be long. She was so so cold.

"What are you doing out here so late?" asked the blondy, a boy with an antenna.

"I could ask you the same thing." Anya said trying to hide the shivers.

"You first." he said

"Fine."

"What's your name?"

"37"

"Your actual name?"

"That's what my teachers call me, I go to the Kingsberry Alchemy and Alkehestry school for girls."

"But you must have a name."

"Anya Fuijiwara."

A flash of something in the boy. Remembrance?

Why?

"Do you have a place to stay?" the blondy asked, suddenly.

"Yes! Of course!" I said a little to fast.

"Really?" he asked

"Well..." Should I tell him? "No...I was kicked out because...I sorta did something I was not supposed to."

"You can stay with us." he said

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's okay, We got an extra room."

"No I could not." I said.

"Until you get your place back." He said, draping his coat around my shoulders.

I gave up..I was so cold, and I started walking with them. Now that I think about it...the armor didn't say a word.

* * *

Review


	3. Will she be okay? -Part 1

Anya-15 Al-16 (his B-day was a week ago) This is after the promised day...but I changed it Ed can still do alchemy. And is still a state alchemist.

* * *

Anya sat next to Ed and Al on the couch. They were watching a movie.

Anya had been living with them for a month now. She was able to hid her illness from them. She did not want to be a burden.

Then she felt it. That cold clammy feeling, she knew it all to well. She bolted out of her chair and ran down the hall. She barely made it to the bathroom in time before she was violently sick.

She should be used to it by now. She did it so often.

She flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth. And walked back to the living room.

"You okay?" asked Ed.

"Fine." she said "Actually I'm a little hungry again!" adding a little humour never hurts.

They laughed, Anya went to go get some water. That usally helped.

Soon the movie was over. Then it happened again. This time she only made it to the bathroom sink. She quickly cleaned it up. She needed to hide it.

Edward and Alphonse were right outside the door.

"I'm fine!" she said with a wave of her hand

"Do you need to go to a doctor?" asked Edward

"In the morning." she said

"Come on.." said Al pulling his arm around her and lifting her up, cradling her like you would a small child against his warm chest.

"Go to bed brother, I'll take care of her." said Al.

"Okay then." said Ed

Al carried an Anya who was to weak to refuse, back to her room. Al laid her down in her bed. He took in the spareness of the room around him. No posters, wall's white and smooth, her bed always made up so tight and smooth. Her closet with 3 white polo t-shirts, all crisp without a wrinkle. 3 pants, hung on three small hangers, again perfect. Her State Alchemist uniform, crisp like the polo shirts and pants next to it. ANd Al pulled back the blankets. Laid Anya down. Pulled the blankets over her. He stood and looked at the rest of her room.

Her night stand. One picture of her family. _With one person's face cut out_ Al noted. The bookshelf. 16 Alchemy books standing up straight and perfect. Her night stand also had one more thing. A hairbrush with a dove engraved in it.

* * *

6 Hours Later:

* * *

Edward was not that tired that night. Something was bothering him. Just to have something to do Ed left his room and went down the hall to Al's room. Ed opened the door softly, just enough to see that Al was sound asleep. Then Ed went down the hall to Anya's room.

Ed turned the door knob.

When he opened to door, there was blood everywhere.

* * *

Part-2 to be up soon!


End file.
